Compact disks, CD-ROMs, and DVDs are typically packaged and sold in packaging that allows the disk to be stored in the packaging when not in use. DVDs are commonly sold in a case known as the Amaray case. Compact disks are often sold in what is known as a jewel case. These cases are used to store the disk while not in use, protecting the disk from dust particles and other debris. The cases also help to prevent the disk from being scratched when not in use.
A typical jewel case has a clear plastic cover that is connected to the base portion of the base by a hinge. A booklet with graphic materials and other information such as song lyrics, if the packaged disk is a CD, is typically placed in the inside portion of the jewel case cover. Although this provides a useful place for graphics, it prevents users from knowing whether the disk is in the case without actually opening the case.